ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The NYC Flood! A Tyrant Monster!
ashin Apperences Mutated Item Monster : Spraymons Water Hunters : Alien Water Mirage Ilusion: Mirragius Dioulage The epiosde starts out with Alex fighting of some Water Aliens. Cyborg helps alex by terring the Water alien General's head apart and so Alex and Cyborg go back to the base. "You realize the Water aliens are sending fleats right" John said. "Yes that is a big issue, we will look in tha- O NO WAY!" Alex replied he was inturuped by goo falling from the seelling.Then John touched the goo as that he was transported into a Gem! "woo WHAT John got telported into the Mirragius Gem!" Cyborg yelled. "Ive heard rumors this Gem can copy anything the only way it can stop is if you do something the gem can't imitate!"Alex replied. "Thats it if John can break out of there and the mirage shows well tell him to do something the Gem cant!" As cyborg thought of a sulution. Then the John's imitation morphed into Mirage Ultraman Gun! "Hold on i got this!" Robert said. "No cousin dont turn into ultraman yet!" As alex warned him. Then Robert turning as Ultraman z with no warning the fake ultraman gun morphed into Uz somehow learning new attacks insantly hurting the real UZ with a Ultra Side Kick! Z was brutely hurt so he had to go back into Robert. "Robert needs to go to the hospital!" Jackson said timidley. "Ill call my girlfriend she works here as a nurse!" Cyborg repilied. As Cyborg speaks on the phone her girlfriend says they cant help due to a accident. "Alex the Hospital had a some kind of accident! May i check it out?" Cyborg asked. "You may but me and jackson are coming!" Alex answerd. L.G.L.G! So the three arived at the scene when a human sized monster was beating some doctors and nurses! "Oh my god wait why does that monster have a brand sticker?" Alex said. As Dr. Ferring crawlled up to alex he said "We were experimenting with some roadioativty and we mutated a *chough* spray for insects an turned into a monster,Spraymons ina matter of hours." Then Dr. Ferring dies at teh hand of the monster's choking hands. Alex turned into Ultraman Gun and pushed Spraymons across the hall. Gun had the upperhand until Spraymons sprayed bug spray so toxic it can kill 20 elephants in one blow. Gun lost vision then Spraymons had finally gotten caught by a police force which was also a attack team. This was a truely awful day The Aliance for the first time in 2 years sent 2 fleets of their army, 1 of them attacking the Alien Water fleet another taking care of the imitating gem that due to biological laws it morphed in its true form! Mirragus! Alex at the infermery asks "What is the police force doing to Spraymons?" A nurse/policewomen says " They are investigating its biology" A Alien Water (human disguised) overhears this and runs at hyperspeed to the police lab. As the policemen blew his cover of being a alien the alien says "No im here to make peace". The policemen reconigzed him as the many peace protesters on the planet for making war. Alien Water then hyperuns with the Spraymons hoping he can use it as a weapon. New York City became in a flood all of a suden. The Aliance was sent to NYC "Jackson ride on the monster and plant a bomb in it" Alex commanded. "No that might blow up buildings" Creator of the aliance, Craig exclaimed. "Boss? I thought you where at european headquarters?" Alex asked. Craig replied with "I've had reports of some of your plans had failed, if this one fails, we will demote you" Alex yelled "No this will work trust me" Later, Robert woke up as if he was a zombie he got up and turned to Ultraman Zia to stop Mirragus. Mirragus then turns into Zia, at first the battle to place with lasers and such until a member from the M.A.C. (recreated) unit , Zake yelled "Punch him in the face!" Zia then stood still and when for a punch. Mirragus did not imitatte this as the punch blew him up finally destroying Mirragus and just leaving its gem form and finally recovering John. Next episode... will Alex get demoted? will the plan at all succed? find out on NYC on Lockdown! Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity